


[ART] Arena

by Babie



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Forced to fight, Gen, Meant To Be, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/pseuds/Babie
Summary: What if their first meeting happens in a different circumstance? Like, while in captivity and forced to fight as a form of entertainment?





	[ART] Arena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> What if their first meeting happens in a different circumstance? Like, while in captivity and forced to fight as a form of entertainment?


End file.
